Once Upon an October
by Lizzy127
Summary: The phrase 'Falling in Love,' can sometimes be literal... CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a story I thought up a bit AU. I hope it's not too strange, but you should know that the first chapter is a bit slow. Anyway please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: The Sound of Music does not belong to me it, as well as the characters belong to 20th Century Fox so please don't sue me!

Summary (PLEASE READ): Ok, reading this story you have to imagine a few things: 

Maria didn't "openly" fall in love with Georg over the summer, (so there was no "Something Good" scene I'm making one of those up in this story ). The Baroness and Georg didn't get married/engaged, and he hasn't proposed to her yet but they're still dating. Maria never left, and she was asked to stay and tutor the children, when the summer was over and she said yes. 

Ok, so please keep those things in mind, and also know that this first chapter is a little short and slow but the fun stuff is coming up Please R/R!

***

The wind rustled the bare branched of the towering oak trees. It was the end of October and the nights were getting fringed. Georg von Trapp wasn't sure how it had happened, but what he did know was that he was outside the house, in the dark and cold trying to fix a window in the children's nursery. The sun had set hours ago, and the first big snow of the year was due to hit later that evening. 

Another light breeze grazed his cheek as the first of the snowflakes began to tumble down.

"I'm so sorry father," whimpered Kurt, who was gazing at Georg from a bed inside the nursery, "I don't know how it happened... the ball just slipped from my fingers."

"Which is why we made the rule, no playing with balls in the house," Georg half-heartedly replied, scraping out the last remaining bits of glass from the old window, "I think it's time you go and get your brothers and sisters... and possibly your governess."

The boy quickly scampered out of the room and off to do his fathers bidding. Georg sighed and he drank in his surroundings for the first time. The terrace below him was glazed over with ice and light dusting of snow already lined the now dead flowerbeds. Georg felt his stomach knot... a latter was not the safest place to be on a night like this. 

"And would this be the new window, Captain?" A soft voice asked, causing Georg to glance up quickly. There stood Maria and the children, with looks of forced enthusiasm written on their faces.

"That's it," Georg replied.

Quickening her pace, Maria picked up the sheet of glass and brought it to the window. Giving a quick glance to the children, she turned to question Georg.

"Who needs to help with this?"

"I think you and I can do this pretty much on our own," He responded, as Maria smiled then began to lift the sheet.

"Just be careful on that latter Captain, you know how dangerous they can be," Maria said, a hint of seriousness in her voice.

Slowly, but surely they directed the glass into its proper place in the window frame. 

"Now Maria," Georg began, his voice muffled through the glass, "I need you to hold this up while I secure it."

Nodding in understanding, Maria shifted her weight to better hold up the glass.

"Fräulein Maria," Brigitta whispered, catching her governess' attention, "Is it safe for father to be out there, on a latter like that? There's ice covering the ground!"

"Darling," Maria spoke, throwing the concerned girl a reassuring smile, "He will be fine... he'll be down soon enough."

"But don't you think it's dangerous to be out there tonight?" Louisa cut in.

"Possibly, but your father knows what he's doing," Maria paused, and giving a quick thought she added, "Plus, where else in this house is there room for seven children to sleep?"

Turning her attention back to the window, Maria's breath caught in her throat. The space that had once been occupied by the Captain was now empty. Noting that the plaster, which was used to keep the window in place, was mostly applied, Maria let go. Not wanting to scare the children for any unnecessary reason, she peered into the dark, looking for the Captain on her own. Glancing around, she assured herself that he had probably climbed down while she was talking to the children. After all, how likely could it be that he fell? She continued to glance around, beginning to feel desperate. Suddenly, her eyes came to rest on a dark, shadowy figure lying five feet or so beyond the latter. Maria felt her heart stop. That figure had not been there two minutes ago...

***

__

TBC -- but in the mean time, you could tell me what you think, or give suggestions in the form of reviews! (hehehe )

Ps. I have NO idea how to install windows especially in the 1930's. So can you just humor me, and pretend that's how it's done? Thanks 


	2. A Light in the Dark

A/N: Hey! Well, I posted the first chapter of this in the middle of January, (January 16 to be exact), and now it's almost February, and I really apologize for that! Don't you hate midterms? They take up SO much valuable time... *sigh*. Anywho... I hope you all like this chapter... oh, and please excuse grammar ^_^

__

Also thanks for the great reviews last time They were very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: The Sound of Music does not belong to me it, as well as the characters belong to 20th Century Fox so please don't sue me!

Summary (PLEASE READ): Ok, reading this story you have to imagine a few things: 

Maria didn't "openly" fall in love with Georg over the summer, (so there was no "Something Good" scene I'm making one of those up in this story ). The Baroness and Georg didn't get married/engaged, and he hasn't proposed to her yet but they're still dating. Maria never left, and she was asked to stay and tutor the children, when the summer was over and she said yes. This story is pure brain fluff a Valentines Day treat __

This chapter is borderline PG/PG-13 **PLEASE R/R**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"What in hell?" Thought Georg. 

The strangest feeling had come over him... he felt not asleep, nor awake. He felt extremely light, yet for the life of him he could lift an arm or a leg. Everything around him was dark... if only he could open his eyes... just for a second.

Straining as hard as he could, he managed a flutter of an eyelid... but the site he saw scared him more. Was he dead? For what he saw looked like nothing short of an angel. He was sure...

"_Sir... sir,"_ a voice was calling him, but from where? Who was it? _I must know..._ he thought to himself, and so slowly, just as before, he began to open his heavy eyelids.

_There she is... she must be an angel,_ He thought. Though his vision was blurred, Georg could still make out her soft glowing skin, stunning blue eyes and beautiful light hair. She was captivating.

_"Captain, are you alright?"_ her voice played like music in his ears... _Yes, she must be an angel, for what else could she be?_

Georg felt something lightly brushing his cheek, causing a spark to shoot down his spine and his eyes to open. He blinked, looking around. This was most definitely not heaven... in fact, it was a place he saw every day: _his bedroom._ And the angel?

"How are you feeling, Captain?" The soft voice drew his eyes to land on her... but she wasn't an angel at all. _Fräulein Maria._

"Fräulein, what on earth has happened to me?" He asked, trying to sit up to get a better view of her. Yet, the second he began his attempt he was forced to recoil. Pain shot down through every limb of his body, causing him to wince and lay his head back on the pillows. He was startled as a second later he heard her began to laugh.

"Captain, you've been seriously injured... I would try anything too tricky."

"I never knew trying to sit up was considered _tricky._" He responded in mock seriousness.

"Well, considering your condition--"

"What exactly _did _happen to me, may I ask Fräulein?"

"Well Sir, you managed to take quite a tumble... falling from a latter isn't an every day occurrence."

"Right," He responded with a sigh, closing his eyes in attempt to wash away the pain, "Now, Fräulein, one more thing."

"Yes, Sir?" Her soft voice responded, causing him to feel relaxed, almost at ease.

"_Why_, is there no doctor here... if I took such a fall?"

"Well, first it's 1:00am, and second, there is no way a doctor could make it here due to this horrible weather--"

"What about Frau Schmidt? Franz?" Yet, he was able to answer his own question: he had given them the night off. And Max and the Baroness had gone off to some extravagant party in Vienna and were not due back for a few more days. Another sigh escaped his lips, "Well, Fräulein, I must say you're quite an angel."

And there it was again, her lovely laughter. _Stop thinking like this,_ he told himself, _she's just another governess... there were many before her and many will come._ Yet, as hard as he tried, he couldn't get his initial impression of her out of his mind: _I know I saw an angel when I opened my eyes..._

"Sir... I hate to inform you, but it's about time to change your bandages."

"_Oh_, and how do you know when it's time?" He asked sarcastically, the words escaping his mouth before he could stop them. 

He instantly felt sorry though, as he gazed upon her face: _Why would I say that? After all she's doing, and done for me? It's probably thanks to her that I'm still alive! Oh Lord, what in the hell is wrong with me tonight..._

"Sir... I--"

"No wait Fräulein," He began, moving to rest his hand upon her knee, "That was very rude of me... to be honest, I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I'm very sorry... I trust you implicitly."

There it was again... that laugh of hers. Georg couldn't quite describe the complete affect it had on him, though he did know it flushed all the pain form his body when he heard it.

"Sir, you've been through quite an ordeal this evening... I'd be worried if you _didn't_ show a few outbursts now and then."

"_Fräulein..."_ But he never finished his comment, seeing a large smile form on her lips.

***

_He's got some energy in him,_ Maria thought, as she scanned him up and down, trying to decide where to began. His chest was wrapped, along with his right upper arm and left thigh. 

"Sir," Maria began, "Where do you hurt the most? We can do the bandages there last--"

"Oh every where," He responded restlessly. 

Once again, Maria felt herself break into a grin. _Even in times of pain, he still is... someone who acts strong. _

Sacredly, Maria began to un-wrap the bandages on his left leg, revealing a large bruise. _Well, this has grown since the last time I saw it..._ Maria thought to herself. Sighing, she began to reach for some ice on the nightstand next to them.

"Does it look that bad?" Georg softly questioned her.

"Hmm," she threw a smile to him, "Yes, and it appears to be getting worse."

"I thought doctors were supposed to pretend that every thing was going better then it really was..." Georg slyly stated.

"Yes, and that must be the reason I'm not a doctor... you of all people should know that I'm _extremely_ forthcoming," she responded, not even looking up from the ice bucket.

"Tut, tut, tut, Fräulein," Georg whispered, as Maria returned to the task at hand... a new smile on her face.

***

Georg couldn't be sure why, but for some reason he was fascinated with Maria tonight, in a way he had never been before. Could it have been because of his first impression of her waking up? Or was it because of the tender ways she was portraying this evening? As her hands found their way over his chest, he found himself inhaling deeply. She was making him feel things he hadn't felt in years... the slightest touch of her finger, and his skin burned. Sparks flew within him, and his immediate response was to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless... _Stop it, _He told himself, _don't think of that... _Yet for all of his effort, the second Maria reached over to handle his right arm he could help to gently reach up for her...

***

Maria was startled at first when she felt a hand lightly grasp her wrist. Glancing down she saw the Captain's eyes intensely fixed on her, and she became vulnerable as dizziness consumed her.

"Maria..." He whispered, reaching up with his other hand to caress her cheek.

She felt her heart beat quicken as her skin began to tingle in ways it never had before. She felt herself drowning in his eyes, and she was barely aware that he was slowly pulling her lips closer to his own. His breath was so hot against her cheek, and his caresses so serene, that her eyelids were forced to droop. A soft feeling engulfed her lips, as she felt them connect. It was pure bliss, and she never wanted the moment to end... not a moment with such intensity. Slowly she allowed her lips to open, in attempt to deepen the kiss. Had she been so in love with him for so long that any attempt made by him would have caused her to give in..._ Give in, _She repeated to herself. _Give in... what in the world am I doing?!_

Startled by her own thoughts, she quickly pulled back from him, gasping for breath. Neither of them spoke a word as they stared at each other. What had just happened? Maria felt her cheeks redden, yet she was sure that they were already too flushed for anyone to notice the change. After a few more seconds, she broke the connection.

"E-excuse me, Sir," and with that she bolted out of the room.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**_Please R/R_ **


	3. The Task

A/N: Hey! This is the next chapter I hope you like it! It may fell a bit rushed, (and not as exciting as the last chapter) so forgive me for that and know that the next chapter should be better~_ Also, please excuses any grammar I'm very clumsy in that area! 

I also wanted to thank Maria's Georg, Emartin, Ingrid, LadyCommish, MaryAnne, and jessica97 for the reviews! I LIVE off reviews, (don't we all?) so please review this chapter, and tell me what ya think!

Disclaimer: The Sound of Music does not belong to me it, as well as the characters belong to 20th Century Fox so please don't sue me!

Summary (PLEASE READ): Ok, reading this story you have to imagine a few things: 

Maria didn't "openly" fall in love with Georg over the summer, (so there was no "Something Good" scene I'm making one of those up in this story ). The Baroness and Georg didn't get married/engaged, and he hasn't proposed to her yet but they're still dating. Maria never left, and she was asked to stay and tutor the children, when the summer was over and she said yes. This story is pure brain fluff a Valentines Day treat 

**__**

PLEASE R/R 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Confusion flooded through her... what had she just done? Her lips still burned from his kiss... and as she reflected back, she began to feel light headed once more... _Stop,_ she told herself, _First of all, what about the Baroness? Second what about you? You're going to be a Nun for heaven sakes! Why would you do that?_ Except, she was able to answer her own question... it had felt so right. She had first felt it when he had fallen from the latter, a strong fear that he might be dead... and from that fear, worry like she had never felt before. She felt her stomach knot instantly, and she knew she must do something. Instructing Louisa to take her younger siblings to the nursery, Maria, Liesl and Friedrich had gone to find him, and find him they did. 

The Captain lay in the snow, a crumpled mess. Blood stained the white powder around him, and Maria knew he was definitely injured. 

"We _must_ bring him inside," She urgently commanded.

"But what if he has a neck injury, or a head injury, or something?"Friedrich anxiously questioned.

"We have to take our chances... he can't stay out in this storm," Maria managed to reply.

"That's right," Liesl calmly encouraged Friedrich, "He's much worse off out here... and we'll be very careful bringing him inside, right Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes darling." She responded and confidently as she could.

And so, Georg had been brought up to he room and placed in his bed. Liesl had taken care of her father while Maria put the younger ones to sleep... including a reluctant Friedrich. She had then gone back to relieve Liesl. 

"Darling," She had said, "I think it's best that you get some rest... I'll stay up with your father."

"B-but Maria!" Liesl had protested.

"Shhhh, I know my dear, I know you want to stay with him... but I need your help, and I know you'll be able to help better if you're rested... please?"

Liesl had finally agreed, and Maria had been left alone with the unconscious Captain. After hours of him just lying there, he had finally stirred. She had been so relieved when he had spoken to her... and then everything else had happened. Now she was standing in the hallway, very much afraid of going back in, and very much unsure of what to do.

_Now I wish Liesl were here to take over..._ she thought.

***

The Captain was lying still, in a daze. What had he just done? To be honest, he didn't mind it one bit... he knew he was in love with her, and that moment they had shared had just opened his eyes to it. But what about Maria? She had responded to his touch, but then turned and bolted out of his sight. Could she have been afraid? Georg smiled to himself; she probably hadn't experienced emotions like that before... With peaceful thoughts in his head, Georg was able to fall into a deep sleep...

***

Maria waited in the hall for awhile until long after she heard his heavy breathing. Then she returned and finished her tasks as quickly as she could. She was sure she wouldn't be able to face him, awake at least, for a long time. And so, for the rest of the night she slept by his door in the hallway.

***

She was grateful for the morning sun. A doctor was called around 10:00am, and Max and Elsa returned home around noon. Maria no longer had to look after the Captain, and that didn't bother her... well, too much. Had she really fallen for him? That moment they had shared... she kept revisiting it in her mind, and each time she couldn't help but smile. _No,_ she told herself,_ he has the Baroness... you must stop thinking about that. _But try as she may, she couldn't stop.

The Physician had told them about Gerog's injuries... a badly bruised rib, a strained ligament in his leg and arm, a few rather large gashes, but thankfully no broken bones. The Physician originally had been concerned about a neck or spine injury, but luckily found none. Still, he required someone stay with the Captain at all times.

Because Frau Schmidt couldn't do it alone, Maria agreed to help with the painful task. It had come down to her to assist in the job because Max wasn't comforting enough, and with his personality would probably hurt, not help. Franz didn't have the skills, and what would it look like if the Baroness and Captain we alone together for a long period of time like that? No, it all boiled down to Maria.

"You'll be wonderful," Max said when she began to protest, "just look what you've done already."

Maria's first roll of duty was arranged for that night, and she prayed very hard that Georg would sleep through it. After the children were fast asleep, Maria ventured over to his room, and lightly knocked on the door. A tired Frau Schmidt appeared.

"Good, I'm glad to see you Fräulein Maria," The older woman whispered, "He's sleeping now, and I've changed all of his bandages for the night... you'll just need to keep a watch over him." 

"Yes, Frau Schmidt," Maria responded, "Um, how has he been?"

"Much better then the last time you saw him I'm guessing." She sleepily replied.

"Hmm," Maria smiled "You better go get some rest."

"Yes... rest does sound nice. And, you think you'll be alright?"

"I know I will, just go sleep!"

"You're not trying to get rid of me, are you?" Frau Schmidt joked, causing Maria to laugh.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Huh...Well, good night." The old woman gave Maria one last smile before retreating to her room.

Maria entered the Captain's suite, and looked around_. The last time she had been in here..._ He was now lying in his bed, and just as Frau Schmidt had said, he was fast asleep. Maria sighed, as she felt her muscles relax. _It's going to be okay, _she told herself, _God will make it all work out._

Usually, Maria fell asleep right after the children, but tonight sleep would not find her. She sat restlessly in one of the lush, gilt chairs, torturing herself with thoughts. _Why, _she kept asking herself,_ why did I do it? Ugh... I should have just walked away, or done something! _

Finally after nearly two unbearable hours, Maria decided she was in need of fresh air. The night before, she had discovered a lovely little porch over looking the lake. Tonight, she made use of it. Grabbing a thick blanket from the back of a chair, she headed towards the grand French doors.

The cold, crisp air consumed her the second she stepped outside. Wanting to be able to hear any sounds from the room, Maria left the door ajar. The night was beautiful. Millions of stars shown brightly above in the clear sky. The lake mirrored the moon, and caused Maria to inhale deeply. _This is so nice, _she thought, _so refreshing._ The snow glimmered at her feet as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on the balustrade. She was in heaven; nothing could go wrong now, nothing--

"Hello." someone said from behind her back. Quickly, Maria turned around and found herself face-to-face with the Captain.

—————————————————————————————————————————

**__**

Please Review 


	4. Love Again

A/N: Hey! This is the next chapter and just so you know, it is corny with a capital _C_! LOL it really is! And if that's not your style well, then you're out of luck! Also, please excuse grammar as you are all aware, that's not my strong point 

I also wanted to thank you guys for the amazing reviews! I'm so grateful to you all I truly love reviews, (don't we all) and they really help inspire me to write! So, here are all of the people I have to thank :

__

Maria's Georg(And TSOM is lucky to have someone like you to start such a lovely section on FF! And, what do I have to do to submit a story to the archive?), _RiskaSG_(LOL don't cliffhangers drive you crazy! I hate when people do that ~_), _Rache_l(Aww *blushes* thanks! But, LOL Maria kissing the Captain senseless? That sounds great to me or visa-versa maybe?), _dramababe18_(I'm glad you find the story interesting! I try my best not to make it to dull ), _stacey3_(Really? Wow! Now that's a complement ), _Malintzin_(Yes Isn't Georg lucky? Falling 2 floors and coming out alive, and doing quite well ~_), _LadyCommish_(Aww thanks! I'm glad you thought it was good!), _Emartin_(Don't we all love M/G interactions ~_), _MaryAnne_(Thanks I really appreciate that), _Victoria Preston_(LOL don't you just love cliff hangers?), _ILUVTSOM_(I wonder that too but hey, remember this is Valentines Day fluff, so anything that could happen in a corny soap opera could happen here no offence to anyone who watches soaps I watch them myself sometimes ), _MissM_(I'm really glad you like it!)

Disclaimer: The Sound of Music does not belong to me it, as well as the characters belong to 20th Century Fox so please don't sue me!

Summary (_PLEASE READ_): Ok, reading this story you have to imagine a few things: 

Maria didn't "openly" fall in love with Georg over the summer, (so there was no "Something Good" scene I'm making one of those up in this story ). The Baroness and Georg didn't get married/engaged, and he hasn't proposed to her yet but they're still dating. Maria never left, and she was asked to stay and tutor the children, when the summer was over and she said yes. This story is pure brain fluff a Valentines Day treat 

**__**

PLEASE R/R

----------------------------------

Confusion flooded through her. For a moment, she was stunned, speechless._ What is he doing out here? Why didn't I hear him..._

"I woke up and saw the door was open... I was just about to close it when I saw you standing out here," He said, as if knowing the thoughts racing through her mind. Suddenly, Maria found her self snapping out of her daze, and quickly stepped into action.

"Sir, you must go back inside this instant," She franticly began, walking to his side and placing an enforcing arm on his shoulder, "Even though that leg it tightly bandaged, you should not be standing on it... and, what's more, it's absolutely freezing out here! You're hardly..."

Maria's voice caught in her throat. The Captain was looking at her in _that way _again_._ And, to make matters worse, he looked absolutely gorgeous standing in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. His hair was all ruffed, and his muscles were quite stunning... _Stop it! What are you doing?_ Maria asked herself. She suddenly felt her face began to flush, and looked down out of embarrassment. She could feel the Captains eyes on her, and she could also sense a faint smile playing on his lips.

"You were saying?" He slyly asked.

"O-oh... um... I......" But, she never finish her sentence, as seconds later she felt a set of fingers running through her hair.

She was stunning, absolutely stunning. Her white bathrobe made her look even more angelic than usual, and the blushing of her cheeks caused Georg to feel something he hadn't felt in years. Before he could stop himself, he let his hand drift towards her hair. Her head shot up immediately, and their eyes locked. He knew then... he knew he was in love with her. He let his hand drift down to her cheek, where he carefully stroked her soft skin. She was so perfect. He could see her cheeks growing redder by the second, and to him it made her even more irresistible. Then, slowly but surely, he drew her face to his and their lips met.

He found himself kissing her lightly at first. Barely feeling her lips at times. Then, something inside her seemed to change, and Georg found Maria suddenly responding to his touch. The kiss became more intense as she began to part her lips... and shortly, Georg found himself in a whirlpool of feelings. His body ached for her, and he knew he would never be able to let her go...

Maria's knees were growing weaker by the second. She had given in to him. She wasn't sure why, but after he started kissing her she did not want him to stop. In fact, she soon found _herself_ moving the kiss along. But that was all right with her. She felt so whole in his arms... he was so strong, and he made her feel extremely safe.

Suddenly, a moan of pleasure escaped her throat as his hand traveled along her side. She was so dizzy, absolutely swooning, and her lips were burning from his touch. Even though her bathrobe was between his hand and her bare skin, as he caressed her hips and stomach she couldn't help but lean into him. She knew she could go on like this forever, except for a tugging at her robe's belt caused her to slowly break the embrace.

Maria pulled back breathing heavily, Georg's hands never leaving her waist. He looked just as aroused as she felt, and the intense stare almost caused her to throw her self back into his arms.

"You know, that's the first time in the last 48 hours that I've completely forgotten about my aches and pains," Georg began, breaking the silence and causing Maria to smile and blush, "Though, I think I hurt more now then I did before."

Georg finished with a grin, yet Maria could help but spring into action. 

"Oh... you must be getting back to bed! The night air isn't at all good for you at all!"

Maria tried her best to get him back inside, but the second she tried to pass him through the doorway, he grabbed her around the waist and drew her into another intoxicating kiss. Once more, the world grew hazy, and she found herself getting lost in the moment.

When they finally drew apart and cool air filled her lungs once more, she exerted herself more, this time winning her battle.

"I _insist_ that you come inside this instant Captain von Trapp, or I'll--"

"_Or you'll what?_" The Captain slyly asked, slowly easing her backwards into the room. Once the couple was completely inside, the Captain removed a hand from her waist just long enough to close the door behind them.

"Well," Maria began in the same sly tone of voice, "I'm sure I can come up with a reasonable punishment..."

The Captain let out a chuckle and leaned down to place a light kiss on Maria's forehead. 

"Darling, one thing I've learned about you is that you are definitely not an angel all of the time."

Maria found herself laughing at his playful banter. Tonight she felt so at ease with him, and yet she had no idea how it had all played out. One thing she did know was that at least for the moment, she didn't mind the situation one bit.

After half an hour more of kisses and laughs, Georg began to feel the effects of standing on a hurt leg. He soon found himself propped up in bed, amazed by how forceful his tiny governess could be when she wanted to. But what about her? Did he really want her to be the governess of his children anymore? Or, perhaps something else... what about the mother of his children? The thought caused him to smile. Currently, she was adjusting the bandage on his leg, and she looked so graceful doing a simple task like that. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was so kind and loving. It was at that moment he knew, he knew that he wanted her to be his forever.

"Maria," He began. She looked up at him and flashed one of those warm, lovely smiles, "I'm afraid that I won't be able to let you go back to the abbey now."

A confused look spread over her face. She knitted her eyebrows waiting for him to go on, and when he didn't speak anymore, she questioned him.

"Why not?" She innocently asked.

"Because," Georg began with a sigh, "I'm in love with you... and I know now that I wouldn't be able to live with out you."

Georg watched the look on her face. She now looked uncertain, and it caused him to tingle with love inside. She was rather naive at times...

"W-what are you saying?" She barely whispered.

"I'm saying," He lovingly smiled at her, "That I would feel like the luckiest man on the earth if you would be my wife."

He watched her face dramatically change... this time to pure joy. She threw herself forward onto his chest, and drew him into a big hung.

"Oh Georg," she managed to whisper through a sniffle, "Yes, yes, yes!"

And at that moment, even the pain of her weight on his bruised side couldn't stop Georg from feeling happier then he had ever felt in his life. He had found her... _his angel._

------------------

I live off of reviews so **_please review! _**


End file.
